Death T-5
Death T-5 was the final stage of the Death-T theme park in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga and first series anime. It consisted of a game of Duel Monsters, enhanced by Solid Vision, played between Dark Yugi and Seto Kaiba. The game used an early set of rules, including players beginning with 2000 Life Points and some cards having different effects and properties. Direct attacks and Tribute Summons had not been introduced at this point. Manga events Prior events Before taking part in Death-T, Grandpa gave Yugi his Deck to use defeat Kaiba with. After he and his friends passed the earlier stages of Death-T, Dark Yugi used the Deck for this Duel. Spectators from Death T-4 rushed to the Dome Duel Arena to watch this Duel, unaware it was intended as a means of killing the Yugis. Jonouchi and Anzu, who were held at gunpoint were also brought here to see this. The Duel ;Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi Summoned "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress" (ATK: 1400). Kaiba countered with "Hitotsu-Me Giant" (ATK: 1200). "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress" attacked and destroyed "Hitotsu-Me Giant" (Kaiba: 2000 → 1800 Life Points). ;Kaiba's turn Kaiba Summoned "The Wicked Worm Beast" and attacked "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress". Since it had the power of Flight, the "Winged Dragon" had a 35% chance of evading the attack. It managed to dodge the attack and destroy "The Wicked Worm Beast". Since he ended his turn without any monsters on his side of the field, Kaiba got to Summon a monster in Defense Mode and choose "Saggi the Dark Clown" (DEF: 1500). ;Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi Summoned an unnamed lion-like monster in Defense Mode. ;Kaiba's turn Kaiba equipped "Saggi the Dark Clown" with "Dark Energy" (ATK: 600 → 1800) and switched it to Attack Mode. "Saggi" attacked and destroyed "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress" (Dark Yugi: 2000 → 1600 Life Points). ;Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi drew "Right Leg of the Forbidden One". Dark Yugi Summoned "Sangan" in Defense Mode (DEF: 600). ;Kaiba's turn "Saggi" attacked and destroyed "Sangan". ;Turns not shown Dark Yugi Summons more monsters, which get destroyed by "Saggi" and his Life Points are further lowered to 1400. ;Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi draws "Gaia the Fierce Knight" and Summons it (ATK: 2300). "Gaia" attacks and destroys "Saggi" (Kaiba: 1800 → 1300 Life Points). ;Kaiba's turn Kaiba draws and Summons "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (ATK: 3000), which attacks and destroys "Gaia" (Dark Yugi: 700 Life Points). ;Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi draws "Imp" and plays in in Defense Mode (DEF: 1000). ;Kaiba's turn "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys "Imp". ;Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi Summons "Beaver Warrior" in Defense Mode. ;Kaiba's turn Instead of attacking, Kaiba draws a card, which turns out to be another "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Kaiba Summons the second "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". ;Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi draws "Swords of Revealing Light" and activates it, preventing Kaiba's monsters from attacking for three turns. ;Kaiba's turn Kaiba Summons an unnamed kappa-like monster in Defense Mode. ;Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi's hand contained "Right Leg of the Forbidden One", "Left Arm of the Forbidden One", "Left Leg of the Forbidden One" and an unnamed wolf monster. The two Yugis began to doubt that they could win. Yugi imagined he saw Grandpa talking to him. Grandpa reminded Yugi that not too long ago he was suffering and asked him how he got over that. Yugi replied that he solved the Millennium Puzzle. Grandpa nodded and said that was right; he put the pieces of the puzzle together and reminded him that nothing is meaningless in the world, and cards are like pieces of a puzzle. This reminded Dark Yugi of "Exodia", a monster that required five cards to Summon. He realized that the three "the Forbidden One" cards in his hand were the sealed limbs and he needed to collect the rest to Summon "Exodia". Dark Yugi drew "Right Arm of the Forbidden One". Kaiba noticed his expression changed when he drew the card, but was convinced that there was nothing Dark Yugi could do to win at this point. ;Kaiba's turn Kaiba Summoned "Judgeman" (ATK: 2200). Since "Judgeman" was Summoned after "Swords of Revealing Light" was played, it was able to attack and destroyed "Beaver Warrior". ;Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi drew "Dark Magician", Summoned it (ATK: 2500) and used it to attack and destroy "Judgeman" (Kaiba: 1300 → 1000 Life Points). ;Kaiba's turn Kaiba drew his third "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", Summoned it and used it to attack and destroy "Dark Magician" (Dark Yugi: 700 → 200 Life Points). ;Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi had four pieces of "Exodia" in his hand. He worried about the odds of drawing the last card and began to fear he couldn't do it. He then imagined that Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda were with him and together they held out their hands forming the symbol of friendship Anzu drew in Death T-3. No longer afraid, Dark Yugi drew his next card "Exodia the Forbidden One". With all five pieces, Dark Yugi Summoned "Exodia" (ATK: ∞). "Exodia" attacked Kaiba and his monsters (Kaiba: 1000 → 0 Life Points), winning the Duel for Dark Yugi. Aftermath To punish Seto Kaiba for his crimes Dark Yugi inflicted the Mind Crush Penalty Game on him, destroying the corrupted part of his heart. His body was left motionless, while inside he began reconstructing his heart properly. Jonouchi, Anzu and Johji were still at gunpoint, by Kaiba's guards, but Honda appeared and helped fight them off. One of the guards managed to get back his gun and threatened to kill Jonouchi. However Mokuba, who had rescued Honda previously arrived and told the guards to let them go. Anzu asked Mokuba why Seto went through all the trouble of creating Death-T just to get revenge. So Mokuba told Yugi and his friends how he and Seto had been adopted after Seto defeated Gozaburo Kaiba in chess by cheating and how Gozaburo vigorously pushed Seto to become his heir, unknowingly making Seto his enemy, who drove him to his suicide by taking control of KaibaCorp. Dark Yugi explained to Mokuba that Kaiba was rebuilding his heart and would return when he completes it. Anime events References Category:Death-T Category:Duels Category:Shadow Games